<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Meetings by TenrounoHoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966542">First Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi'>TenrounoHoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNcember 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNcember, DNcember 2020, Day 8: Shyness, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiz remembers when he became a part of the Niwa family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNcember 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wiz remembered the first time he became a part of the Niwa family many years ago. The familiar was initially wary of the Dark’s tamer back then.</p><p>Wiz wasn’t sure what to make of them.<br/>He’d always keep out of their way for the most part, hiding here and there. Yet, Wiz would peek from his hiding place to watch what they were doing.</p><p>Little by little as the weeks went by, the tamer managed to coax Wiz out his hiding place. Even went as far as to treat him to some nice snacks.</p><p>And for that the familiar was thankful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 8 is now complete!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>